Chapter 1/Mission
(Space, warp speed) The Enterprise is at warp speed on course for the remote sector the Borg used during the invasion in 2376. (Main bridge) Typhuss is at a console talking to Commander Madden who's on board the Intrepid in command until Typhuss returns from the mission. The 147th is on hot standby at Wolf 359 but not too close to the Borg incursion of 2366-2367 debris field Commander Madden says on the console screen. Understood, Commander Madden, we will need them, Captain Kira out says Typhuss as he closes the channel. We're approaching the system sir Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin hands a padd to an Ensign and turns to Lieutenant McCabe. RED ALERT, all power to weapons standby on the phaser cannon and quantum phasers load all torpedo tubes, take us out of warp Lieutenant Johansson Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe and Lieutenant Johansson. Both officers comply as the lights dim and the klaxon sounds as Typhuss and AR-1 heads to the turbolift. Where are you guys going? Captain Martin says as he looks at them. We're going to get a closer look by using a cloaked Jumper Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Captain Martin. John nods at them and they left the bridge. (Space) The Jumper leaves the shuttlebay and cloaks. (Jumper cockpit) All right, cloak is engaged and we're heading off to check out the ship Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the team and Typhuss. Let's get to it then says Typhuss as he looks at Sheppard. We should be seeing it now McKay says as the HUD activates showing the Xindi ship glowing. Typhuss looks at the HUD. Look at that Xindi ship, its getting bigger it looks mean says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Sheppard. I'm not sure Rodney? Sheppard says as he looks at McKay. McKay looks at the console. It looks like their using the ZPM to power there engines up McKay says as he reports his findings to both Sheppard and Kira. Then a green energy beam lances out above the Jumper as the team is shocked by that as Typhuss turns to McKay. What the hell, can they see us now their sensors are powerful says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. McKay looks at his console. Damn it the power their getting from the ZPM has boosted their sensors to see through a cloak McKay says as he looks at the console. Then Sheppard turns the Jumper around. We're heading back to the Enterprise Sheppard says as he looks at his team. (Space) The Jumper decloaks and dodges weapons fire then it takes a hit. (Jumper cockpit) A shower of sparks erupts form the console sending Teyla to the floor. We've lost helm control Sheppard says as Typhuss goes to Teyla. I'm sending a distress call to the Enterprise Ronon says as he goes to a console. (Space) Just as it seems the Jumper is about to be destroyed the Enterprise takes the hit for them as their dorsal shields flicker. (Main bridge, red alert) Shields are holding at 90% Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at Captain Martin. He nods at him. Sito lock onto the Jumper with a tractor beam and bring them in now Captain Martin says as he looks at Sito. She goes to work on her console. We've got the Jumper and towing them into shuttlebay 2 Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console. Then Captain Martin looks at McCabe. Matt lock on to them with the phaser cannon take out their weapons and power grid Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. He presses the firing button. (Space) The Enterprise powers up its phaser cannon and the beam lances out but barely causes a dent on their hull. (Main bridge, red alert) Damage to their hull is minimal Lieutenant McCabe says as he is shocked by what happened. Both Martin and Kadan are shocked by that. What the hell, fire again Captain Martin says as he looks at McCabe. He presses the firing button. Still minimal damage sir, SIR READING INCREASE POWER GENERATION FROM THEM THEIR FIRING THEIR FORWARD WEAPONS ARRAY Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the console and then at Captain Martin. (Space) The Xindi warship fires off several torpedoes. (Main bridge, red alert) All hands brace for impact Captain Martin orders the crew to do as he grips the arm rests of the Captain's chair. (Space) The torpedoes hits the forward shields of the Enterprise making the bubble flicker as it takes hits from the enemy vessel. (Main bridge, red alert) Showers of sparks erupts from the ceiling and side consoles and MSD as the coolant spews from the ceiling as Captain Martin looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Report Captain Martin says as he looks at McCabe. He looks at the console and then at the Captain. Shields are down, weapons are down as well hull breaches on decks 5-6 force fields are in place and holding Lieutenant McCabe says as he reports to Captain Martin. They see the warship approach them. Oh great Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Martin then at the viewscreen. (Space) The Xindi warship departs the sector and enters a subspace vortex. (USS Enterprise, deck 7, sickbay) Captain Martin walks in and sees Colonel Sheppard and Typhuss waiting to hear about Teyla's condition. What happened to her? Captain Martin asked as he looks at Sheppard and Kira. She fall to the deck on the Puddle Jumper says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Teyla who is still laying on the biobed being treated. Damn how could we get beat that easily by a Xindi-Reptilian warship John says as he looks at Typhuss. Its not a normal Xindi-Reptilian warship its being powered by a ZPM, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I was just about to head to astrometrics wanna join John says as he looks at Typhuss. Sure says Typhuss as he looks at John. They leave sickbay. According to Robin our shields are down, weapon systems are down, and our warp drive is trashed she's got 4 teams working on making a patch but until its complete we're dead in the water, wonder why the Xindi warship didn't finish us off we were defenseless John says as he looks at Typhuss. Maybe they didn't need to it wasn't their goal, I think we should call the Intrepid or General Carter, so we can be towed back to Starbase Atlantis says Typhuss as he looks at John. Our subspace array is fried as well John says as he looks at Typhuss. (Deck 8, astrometrics lab) They both walk into the lab and sees Peter Kavanagh at the consoles. Crewman tell me what've got Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Typhuss and Rodney are surprised to see Kavanagh on board the Enterprise. Kavanagh! What the hell are you doing here? McKay says as he looks at Kavanagh. Reassignment, more fun and adventure in the war on board the flagship of the Federation fleet Kavanagh says as he looks at them. You wanted to run and hide when this war started Kavanagh says Typhuss as he looks at Kavanagh. He looks at Captain Kira. Because at first I thought it was a better idea then fight an enemy that caused the death of seven million people in 2153 Kavanagh says as he looks at Typhuss. Captain Martin gets a bit annoyed. Show us what you've got, please before I have Ronon hit you in your face Doc Captain Martin says as he looks at Kavanagh. Kavanagh goes over to another console and looks at the screen. It's a subspace signal, we detected it just before the Xindi warship flew into a subspace vortex, it was weak, luckily I happened to be monitoring the sensors or we might not have picked it up at all Kavanagh says as he reports his findings to them. It's Xindi code McKay says as he looks at the large screen. Obviously! Kavanagh says sarcastically as he looks at McKay. Rodney rolls his eyes in irritation. Now, we're having trouble deciphering it because the message is interlaced with a residual radiation and I've never seen it before Kavanagh says as he looks at Captain Martin and the others. Then Captain Martin recognizes the signal. I have, Typhuss remember in 2381 my 23 year old daughter from the future came to warn us of a massive Xindi attack John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, I do says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then McKay looks at the console and inputs some commands into it. Oh, hell McKay says as he looks at the screen as it shows a route to the middle of the Alpha Quadrant. They are heading to Earth to destroy it says Typhuss as he looks at John. Their all shocked by what they discovered. We have to get a Federation fleet and destroy that Xindi ship before it reaches Earth says Typhuss as he looks at John.